Take Back
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."Get back." Dahlia ordered as her horse reared up then she sprinted down the ravine...
1. Chapter 1

PLease R&R

* * *

"Hurry up, let's go men!" Bartholomew yelled to his D'Haran soldiers as they rode through the forests of Azrith Plains with a young girl named Holly who they had captured from a group of Mord'Sith nearby. Dahlia and the other Mord'Sith followed close behind to get her back, "We have to make it to the Kern River.

"What will we do then?" a soldier asked as they raced up a steep ravine to a dam that blocked the Kern River before Bartholomew stopped.

"We'll use an old military path then break the dam." Bartholomew added.

"No-!" Holly started before a soldier put his hand over her mouth. The soldiers dismounted and went to the wall and pushed a few bushes aside revealing a hidden path. They quickly went up the path to the dam as Dahlia and her Mord'Sith started up the ravine.

"I'm going to get rid of the Mord'Sith once and for all." Bartholomew stated before Dahlia heard a loud crash then the water from the river rushed towards them.

"Get back." Dahlia ordered as her horse reared up then she printed down the ravine before the water knocked over two Mord'Sith falling behind. Dahlia raced faster before her horse's hoof got caught in a loose vine then Dahlia and her horse were sent careening towards the wall. But instead she went right through and continued up the secret pathway as the water knocked down her other sisters.

Dahlia rode to the top of the dam where there was a stone building build to keep the dam easily maintenance. She halted when rogue D'Haran soldiers appeared; Dahlia quickly jumped off and managed to hit one iwht her agile but there were too many and they soon restrained her. Bartholomew came out from the stone building with Holly by his side.

"Well, who do we have here? A little Mord'Sith managed to find us. Tie the girl up and throw the Mord'Sith in the well. Let's get going before someone comes along." Bartholomew ordered before they drug Dahlia to an old well nearby and threw her in. they grabbed the metal top and placed it on before they tied Holly to a pillar beside the warehouse.

"Somebody help!" Holly shouted as the sun slowly set below the horizon.

"So where are we?" Cara asked as they rode through the forest.

"We should be at the Azrith Plains by tomorrow afternoon." Zedd replied.

"We should stop and make camp." Richard replied as he stopped in a clearing.

"Why again did we take the long road?" Cara sighed as she dismounted.

"This way is really shorter since we don't have to go around the Ken River Dam." Kahlan replied as Richard made a fire.

"Let's all just go to sleep, okay?" Cara asked lying down.

"Hey Richard, are you okay?" Kahlan asked as he sat by the fire.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

Holly had tried with all of her might but she couldn't break free of the ropes and had only succeeded in rubbing the skin off her wrists. They were too tight for her to wriggle her wrists free and the column she was tied to was pure rock that she couldn't possible knock over. She had tried calling for help all night until she had screamed herself hoarse but she was in the middle of the forest and no one could hear her over the roar of the river.

Meanwhile during Holly's attempts at escape, Dahlia had stayed up the entire night to keep from drowning. During the night had tried crawling up the wall but the rocks on the wall were slick and smooth. She couldn't hold herself up for more than a few moments before she would fall back down into the water. She finally gave up in exhaustion and clung to the wall to keep from drowning as the sun rose.

"Let's get going." Zedd stated as he packed his horse.

"Morning already?" Kahlan asked sitting up along with Richard.

"Seriously?" Cara asked spitefully sitting up.

"What?" Richard asked.

"You two lovebirds kept me up half the night with your sad life stories." Cara pointed out as she lazily packed her horse then mounted followed by the others.

"Well, let's get going." Richard stated before they headed out towards the dam.

"How long with it take to get there? Maybe we should go faster before it gets dark." Kahlan pointed out after a few hours of riding.

"It's about a two hour trip. We'll have to hike up the steep ravine to the dam." Zedd explained.

"Hey, is there supposed to be a river near here?" Cara asked.

"No, why?" Zed asked.

"Because there's one right there." Cara pointed out as they saw a river up ahead.

"There's not supposed to be a river near here; what happened?" Richard asked as they dismounted by the river.

"Well, it didn't just show up out of nowhere." Cara replied.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
